When I first laid eyes on you
by Mystery Guest
Summary: When I first laid eyes on you, I was blown away. I felt that my world was going to shatter and break apart like a glass mirror. It was that sudden. I never thought that I would fall in love with someone at first sight. I always thought that we would be just friends, but you caught me unawares.


Chapter 1: "Crashing" a Concert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crash! but I do own this story plot, any additional OCs (if any) and my original songs/lyrics. (Yes, I make up my own songs and lyrics just like I make up my stories and characters. XD) Other than that, enjoy! Oh, and I don't tolerate flames so comments, reviews and constructive criticism only please! Thank you for your cooperation. It is much appreciated.**

Kazuhiko's POV

Ahhhhh! We're about to go on for our first concert but I'm so nervous! What should I do? What if I'm not good enough or I mess up? This isn't practice. If I mess up then everyone would be disappointed. I don't want Kiri and the others, especially Hana, to be mad at me. Someone help me~~~~

I guess I must have been too preoccupied with my panic because I didn't realize someone (A/N: hehehe sneaky Hana with her awesome ninja skills! :) ) had snuck up on me until she spoke.

Hana's POV

I surveyed the area backstage making sure everything was ready for the concert. After running through everything twice, I decided everything would be set to go for the concert. Good. Next on the list of things I need to check on was Crash! itself.

As I approached the gang's prep room, I noticed a worried Kazuhiko pacing back and forth in front of the room door. Curious, I walked up to him and greeted him. He had his back facing me so I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kazuhiko, what are you doing?" I asked.

Shocked, he quickly whirled around and gave me the cutest look. His big eyes were teary. I was surprised that he hadn't cried yet considering how teary he was.

Worried, I asked, "What's wrong?"

Kazuhiko's POV

As I struggled to rein in my tears, Hana looked worriedly at me. I was glad she came when She did. I was about to cry from all the pre-concert panic.

Then I heard her ask, " What's wrong?"

I immediately blushed. It was unmanly of me to show a lady my weakness. Oh how I wished I was like Rei and Yugo, or even Kiri. ( Junpei is almost as bad as me when it comes to cute girls like Marika-san.)

Stuttering, I replied, " N-nothing. Just pre-concert jitters. I'm worried that I'll mess up and Hana and everyone will get mad at me. What if I don't do well? What if the fans start hating us because I messed up?"

I was starting to panic again when Hana placed her hands on both of my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug. That managed to calm me down for a bit until I started freaking out about Hana being so close to me. When she just hugged me tighter when I struggled to free myself, I gave up and just relaxed into her embrance. She smelled nice and her body felt soft. It felt good to have her body against mine like that. It makes me want to make her mine.

Wait, what? I can't think that! ( I mentally shook my head.) She's my, no, our manager. She's like an onee-San to me. I can't make her my lover/ girlfriend! Besides, even if I did like her that way and wanted to pursue her, the others (except Junpei cuz he already has Marika and maybe Yugo-san cuz he has so many girlfriends) would kill me! I suspect that they liked Hana that way. No matter what type of feelings they have for Hana, the truth is, everyone of us adores Hana. Of that, there is no doubt.

Finally calming down, I gently pushed Hana away saying," Arigatou Hana-san. I feel much better now. I think I'll go in and get ready now. Ah. I'll make sure the others are too! So you don't have to worry. You can just go take a break. You should get something to eat while you're at it too. You look tired.

Without waiting for her reply, I quickly opened the door, slipped in and closed it. I admit that was rude of me but I couldn't see her face otherwise I was sure I would blush so fiercely that the others would surely get suspicious, especially Kiri.

Timeskip~ It's concert time!

General POV

The spotlights flashed on as Crash arrived onstage. Fans screamed as their beloved idols came into view. Many more swooned as sexy Kiri spoke in that suave voice of his. "Heyyyy you! Are you ready to play with us?"

As more girls' screams could be heard, Junpei yelled out "Kiri, I think they're ready!" Turning to the rest, he said, " Alright guys! Let's go!"

The music started playing and the band launched into their first song.

Time skip~ It is now the last song of the concert. (The song/ lyrics belong to me and no one else cuz I wrote them XD)

Kiri: Alright! You fans ready to hear our newest song? (Fans scream) What? (Kiri cups a hand to his ear) I can't hear you~ I said are you ready to hear our newest song? ( Fans scream louder) That's better. (Turns to the band) Hey guys! They just said they wanted to hear our new song! Lets sing it then!

Rest of Crash: Oh! Lets go! ( starts jumping up and down pumping their fists in the air to hype up the crowd)

(Music plays)

Kiri:

When I first laid eyes on you, I was blown away.

I felt that my world was going to shatter

and break apart like a glass mirror.

It was that sudden. I never thought that I would

fall in love with someone at first sight.

All but Kiri (backup) :

Woah oh oh wuoh oh love at first sight~

Rei:

I always thought that we would be just friends

but I was wrong.

You caught me unawares.

Yugo:

You made me realize what a fool I was

to believe that I would never be caught in

your web of love.

All but Yugo (backup):

Woah oh oh wuoh! Your web of love~

slight break in which Kiri plays an amazing guitar riff causing all the fan girls to scream louder

Junpei:

You opened my eyes to love! (jumps in the air pumping his fist as he sings)

Chorus:

Woah oh oh wuoh oh~

Baby I've been missing you all along.

I can't believe you are what I needed all along.

Why did I leave you all alone?

Rei (softly):

Now that I know, I'll never leave you alone~

(Fan girls scream some more. Some even swoon from overdosing on sexiness.)

Junpei (softly like Rei):

Yes girl you opened my eyes to this

new and foreign world.

Kazuhiko:

You came in and reshaped my whole world.

You, girl,(points at audience-girls scream)

have to know

that you have made me go crazy for you.

(Everyone else in the background: crazy, crazy for you~)

All but Jumpei and Kazuhiko:

I am absolutely,

positively,

in love with

you ooh ooh...

Junpei + Kazuhiko (backup) [in a higher pitch]:

in love with you ooh ohh tonight~

(Music is softer now as the song is slowly coming to an end.)

Kiri (in a speaking tone):

Yeah girl, I have been in love with you

ever since my eyes met yours

for the very first time in that amusement park.

There's no mistaking it.

I have officially fallen in love

at first sight

with you.

(Song ends)

Hana's POV

The audience clapped and cheered as Crash ended their song. I wiped my eyes. Truth be told I was so proud of them for putting on such a performance. Their synchronization and cooperation onstage was ideal. I knew that if they put their minds to it, they would be able to pull it off! They were even able to make my nose spurt out the bloodiest of bloody flowers (aka: her nose bleeding idol potential sensor). Still smiling from their fantastic concert, I excitedly rushed backstage to congratulate them.


End file.
